public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Toronto Transit Commission (Roblox)
ROBLOX's Toronto Transit Commission (TTC) was one of the platform's longest running transport groups. This group had been around since 2011 and has run for eight years, being the base of many groups and having one of the largest amounts of members. It has been managed by Lex_RD, orignally known as BUSESVI and the group has always kept up to date, with constant updates to its vehicles. The group also had high standards, with minimum attendance and consistent uniform policies. At its peak, events were held almost daily. On September 23, 2019, TTC Roblox officially shut down because they were unable to recover from a recent exploit. An announcement was made on their Discord server, which later rebranded as a Transportation Discussion Server. Note: This group is not affiliated with the real life Toronto Transit Commission. History Toronto Transit was formed in 1954 to provide service in throughout the Town of Toronto, located immediately east of Mississauga. Today, a fleet of 60 buses carries passengers in the area, which has a service population of 480,000. The fleet consists of New Flyer C40LF, D40LF, and D40LFR; MCI Classic; and Orion I, V, VI, and VII buses. Connections can be made with Mississauga Transit at the Finch Station and at the Kipling Station, while transfers to Mississauga Transit can be made at the South Common Mall, the Lakeside Village Plaza, and the Mississauga bus terminal. With the extension of service into downtown Mississauga, transfers can now be made with the York Region Transit as well. in January 2003 to December 2003, Toronto Transit once had a fleet of “movie buses” in various paint schemes such as New York, Chicago, Baltimore, and Atlanta, which were rented by film producers when making movies in Toronto. In May 2008, All units were repainted into the new TTC livery to old Thunder Bay Transit livery at Queensway Division, Including high floor buses in Toronto, (Queensway Division) in June 2005, the TTC had difficulty converting all Orion 6's into diesel powered buses. So they decided to plan to move the wheelchair sticker and converted all Orion 6's into diesel units in August 2005. In late January 2010, Mississauga Transit (Mi-Way) suffers from a major bus-shortage as 1989 Orion V's was retired from the active fleet due to some mechanical problems. Desperate, Mississauga Transit borrowed two 2002 Orion 7's and two 1990 Orion 5's from Toronto Transit Commission. TTC on ROBLOX was started in 2011 with nothing more than a few brick buses. These vehicles were essential to the company as they tried to recreate the last non-accessible bus operations in the platform along with the newer models of the time. Sometime in 2013 or 2014, the group was able to get a better functioning chassis and began to open better maps/divisions. These were first applied to their 7000-series and 7100-series Orion Vs, using "slider" type displays. Later on, low-floor buses and articulated units joined the fleet, using similar technology. Unlike its real life counterpart, TTC also demonstrated various other models, adding a fictional element to the fleet. Through 2014 to 2015, the 7000 and 7100-series Orion Vs began to retire. At the same time, the group attempted to run streetcar and subway service, which failed and was put on hold for a few years until being reinstated. In 2015, the group implemented the first-generation dynamic steering chassis onto its 2014 NovaBUS LFS and its 1996 Orion V. These models, requiring special training from the simpler chassis underpinning other buses also had the fill-in 2 line display with CS1, meaning that drivers also had to know the public relations messages, route names and destinations. These units eventually became the industry standard long after they left the group, as other agencies use these buses on a regular basis due to their adaptability. For standard buses, they received easier to operate slider displays. At the same time, the first-generation articulated buses retired and would not return for a few years. The group also opened its Queensway Division the same year, closing the outdated Malvern Division. The end of high floor bus operation was also marked in 2015, with unit 9411, a 1996 Orion V taking a lap around Queensway with fans before being downloaded to heritage unit status. The real life equivalent ended up spending two years parked in a yard before leaving the agency and becoming preserved. For 2016, drivers were also subject to a new dispatch system. Operators are randomly assigned buses and routes like in real life, using a script to also show people their waiting time and the number of trips they had to complete in either direction. Staff who were unable to arrive punctually for dispatch were given the likelihood of driving as relief operators. Drivers would also be dispatched in a few groups to make gaps and prevent congestion. This system is still in use and allows for easier operation. In March 2016, the NovaBUS LFS was updated to operate with keyboard controls and multi-colour coded displays, also featuring dynamic doors and steering. Keyboard-controlled buses eventually were phased onto rebuilt units as buses were refitted with coded displays and such controls. These allowed for operation of lights, doors and other features including starting and stopping the engine, which could allow for more realistic operations. Unit 9411 remained as the agency's only high floor bus, only used as a heritage unit to help make gaps. Eventually, the dynamic-steering model was replaced with the same chassis other vehicles were using for the next year and a half. September 2016 marked the end of the 20th-century bus operations, with rebuilt 1994 New Flyer D40LFs (the 7300-series) being retired. A few units were sold to MacKinley Island Transit Authority and saw service until 2017, being renumbered as 653-656 while the remainder were scrapped. The new livery, introduced in 2017 also made its way to buses, based on the livery of the Bombardier Flexity Outlook LRV. Buses were repainted and rebuilt, with many receiving a conversion to arcade-style (as part of reducing lag). Vehicles with arcade-style chassis also had basic seats and a very basic interior. The same year, streetcars returned to the TTC with route 509 and the Leslie Barns depot. These services allowed people to enjoy the map they wanted yet add more choices for people aspiring to join their team. During the middle of 2017, the group shut down operations and eventually resumed in late 2017, adopting subway services at the end of the year. Service began on line 4 (Sheppard) and then on line 1 in April 2018 (between Bloor-Yonge and Finch) using refitted Bombardier T1s. The same year, streetcars on route 509 returned, adding more operations to the map. In 2018, dynamic steering was re-adopted and every vehicle received this update. Realistic interiors were also installed on new vehicles again, returning to the tradition of realism. Following the May 2018 transit group hacks, TTC increased security on its servers, now requiring training to attend some events. Sadly, server sizes were also reduced and transit fanning was no longer an option, as it had been for many years. Ridership on the system literally declined with this change, with most photos showing almost empty buses in-game. As of July 23, 2018, the agency had its newest generation of buses, with the all-new VISION system in service. However, the Filtering Enabled requirement in August 2018 shut down transit service altogether. Many scripts were broken, leaving the group with no activity for two months. On September 30, 2018, subway operations resumed on Line 4, opening a new chapter into TTC operations. In August 2019, the group had its Birchmount and Arrow Road Divisions leaked by a user. The group as well with other groups including the Tobes Transportation Authority, Nassau Transportation Authority, Metropolitan Boston Transportation Authority and St. Catharines Transit suspended operations for the time. Less than a month before closure, the Toronto Rockets were reintroduced on the Sheppard line, replacing the T1s as they did in real life. On September 23, 2019, the group closed down and ceased operations, after eight years of existence. Former owners Lex_RD and Maxim88183 decided that it was not worth running the group after the exploit. Their Discord server was transformed into a Public Transportation Discussion server (similar to New John City). The group will be remembered as the base for many smaller fictional Toronto-based groups, inspiring developers and creating some of the operating standards for the Roblox transit industry. In November 2019, the company's only independent bus division, Queensway Division was opened to the public. This map features the chassis and has been the most heavily used since its opening. With the exception of units 930 and 990, vehicles feature sounds recorded by the company's developers from real vehicles that are somewhat not synchronized with acceleration and deceleration. However, the Orion V's and Orion VII's used a generic Detroit Diesel engine sound after Queensway Garage was opened in 1966. Facilites Garage/Office * Address: 400 Evans Avenue, Toronto, ON. * Website: www.ttc.ca. * Phone: 416-393-3030. Routes Route List Evening Routes Buses Queensway Division, Current Roster Rail vehicles Retired Roster Future Units TTC Bus Photos Toronto Transit Commission Buses Pictures Fairview Transit 2001.jpg V1OG 3000&4000.jpg CAFThumbnail2.jpg Fairview Transit 2005 (1st).jpg Fairview Transit 900.jpg Fairview Transit 1002.jpg MiWay 0318.jpg FT 003 arriving a station.jpg Fairview Transit 929.jpg Fairview Transit 2603 old livery.jpg 10TC 9600.PNG Did you know? * The group calls trained members "employees", adding a standard of professionalism. * Vehicles were based on actual fleet numbers while operations were based on the real life system. * The first generation dynamic steering chassis and arcade style chassis the TTC used can still be found on the Roblox library, the latter equipped with fill-in displays.